Not Alone Anymore
by mpuppy4
Summary: Mew lives alone on a little jungle island. Or at least, he was alone. One day, a human washes up on his shore with the worst case of amnesia he's ever seen. Like any normal Pokémon, he decides to keep this human as a pet!
1. Stranger

((_**HEYO!**_Normally I put an author's note here about how I came up with this story, but... I honestly don't remember! I thin it just kind of came to me. Oh well! Please R&R!))

* * *

**Part One – Stranger**

Have you ever heard of a Mew? It's a legendary Pokemon surrounded by mystery. Very few trainers have gotten to see it, and even fewer have interacted with it. Most people believe there is only one Mew. Nay. There are few, but there is more than one. One of these mystical Mews lives alone on a lonely jungle island. All alone.

Of course, that Pokemon's life is about to change for the better.

**August 4****th****, 2002**

** Weather: Sunny**

Mew was exploring his island one morning, looking to see if anything had changed. Obviously, nothing had. "Oh well..." he muttered, and he sat down on the shoreline. "Maybe something washed up here. There's usually something here."

He walked along the shore, examining some old bottle caps. "Why are there always bottle caps?" He shrugged. "Doesn't look like there's anything here. I guess I should go home..." Then he blinked. "Hold on!" He flew up a little farther until he found... a person?

"Gee, I didn't know humans could get washed up on a seashore," He poked the human person. Nothing happened. "Let's see... If I remember anything about humans, this is female... probably about eleven," He scratched his head. "Probably."

He poked the human again. "Hello? Are you alive, human person?" He pressed his ear against her chest. "It's alive... it still has a heartbeat..." He paced back and forth. "How do you wake up a human? I've never seen one before in real life..." Then he got an idea. He took three paces back, and then blasted it with a water attack.

The human yelped, and tumbled into the water.

"Oops."

Mew flew over and grabbed the human by where it's scruff would be if it were a Pokemon. "Well, I woke it up," He set the human down on it's feet, but it couldn't seem to support itself. It fell down onto it's hands and knees. "Gee, are you alright?" he asked the human, who gave him a funny look.

Mew scratched his head. "Do you remember who you are?" The human tilted it's head. "Do you remember how to talk?" The human looked afraid, and started to back away. "Hey, hey!" Mew grabbed the human again. "If you back up any farther, you'll be in the water again!"

Feeling slightly teed, he place the human back down away from the water. "Wow, this is the worst case of amnesia I've ever seen," he said. "I've heard of forgetting who you are, but never forgetting how to walk on two feet or speak English."

He took a look at the human's clothing and noticed a faded tag on the back. He could make out the Spanish word "Amarillo," which means "yellow," but nothing else. "I'm not sure if that's your name," Mew said. "but that's what I'm going to call you! Amarillo!"

He snatched up the human girl again and brought her to his treehouse in the jungle. "Don't break anything," he instructed. Amarillo acted much like a newborn Pokemon, walking around on all fours and curiously exploring everything. Mew laughed. "Y' know, it's kind of cute! Maybe... maybe I'll keep this human for a pet.

Then he heard something crash.

"H-Hey! Amarillo, don't break anything!"

**Part Two**** – How do you take care of human?**

* * *

((What do you think so far? Reviews, please!))


	2. Humans?

((If your wondering why this takes place in 2002... Well, there's math to it, and I'll tell you in the bottom author note. NOW READ!))

* * *

**Part Two – Humans?**

**August 4****th****, 2002  
****Weather: Sunny**

Mew dragged Amarillo upstairs. Actually, there were no stairs, considering he could just fly up there. "Maybe I should build a way for you to get up here..." he said. "But, this is my room! The entire upper floor is my room," Amarillo looked around. "Don't break anything."

She looked up at Mew's paw-made bed, and climbed up onto it clumsily. "I-I'm not sure that will support your weight..." He grabbed her and set her down next to his bed. "Let's see, hm... Oh, hold on!" He dashed out the window. Amarillo stared at it for about six seconds, then sneezed. Mew flew back in with some leaves and stuff that he had found in the jungle-forest. He moved his new pet over a few inches and arranged the stuff where she had been sitting.

"There you go!" he said. The arrangement looked like a dog bed. "Somewhere for you to sleep! Now you just need a way to get up here..." And then Amarillo's stomach growled. "...and something to eat."

Mew grabbed Amarillo again and brought her back down to the lower level. He looked through some books he had, all of which he had obtained the same way he found Amarillo. "Argh!" he growled. "I don't know anything about humans, and I expect to be able to keep one as a pet?!" Amarillo backed into a corner. Realizing that he was scaring her, Mew rushed over to her. "Hey, I'm sorry..." he said, rubbing her head. He claimed to know nothing about humans, yet he knew how they treat their pets.

"I'm pretty sure that humans can eat just about anything," Mew said. "but not everything. Humans can't eat chocolate," Amarillo stared up at him as he brought her outside. "That shouldn't be a problem. Chocolate barely ever washes up here (and I wouldn't share it anyway)."

He tugged a couple of vines off of a tree. He used a stake to write "AMARILLO" on it, and wrapped it around his pet's neck. Then he tied the other on to that. "There ya go!" he said. "Now I can't lose you. Now, there's somewhere I wanna show you," He lead her a little deeper into the jungle and eventually, they came to a wooden double-door in the ground (similar to a wine cellar). He tied Amarillo's "leash" to a tree, and instructed, "Don't go anywhere; I'll be right back."

Mew opened the doors dove inside. Amarillo peered down into it (Surprisingly, this one had stairs), but then flinched away when a cold breeze floated up from it. She yawned, then lay down on her stomach to go to sleep. She did, in fact, get to take a nap.

Eventually, Mew did come back up, carrying a sack. "Amarillo!" he called. "Are you asleep?" He poked his head up. "Yes. Yes you are," He wrapped the sack around his back and carried Amarillo, who was still asleep, back to his treehouse. He set her in her bed, then poked her with a stick until she woke up. "Hiya, Amarillo! You still hungry?" Amarillo tipped her head to the side. "Ask a stupid question..." He dumped out the bag, and a bunch of food tumbled out onto the floor. Amarillo started drooling. "It's all for you," Mew said. "I have lots more where that came from."

Amarillo began scarfing it down, and Mew watched in awe. "Gee, I'd think you hadn't eaten in months," He scratched his chin. "Actually, you probably haven't."

**August 5****th****, 2002  
****Weather: Sunny**

Mew sat at the seashore, watching the sunrise. Amarillo was curled up, sleeping next to him, and her was petting her. "Even if you are asleep..." Mew said. "...the company is really nice. I've lived alone my entire life, so never once have I gotten to meet a human. I've heard bad things..." He glanced at his pet, sleeping soundly, the sunlight gleaming off her golden hair.

"...I don't believe them at all."

**Part 3**** – Friendship, forever!**

* * *

((This is how I came up with the year:

Assuming that the original RBG arc of PokeSpe took place in 1996 (the year Pokémon Red/Green was released in Japan), I took into account the advancing ages and time skips throughout the other arcs. From my math, the Emerald arc would take place in 2001. This takes place a year later.

**MATH!**))


End file.
